


St. Agnes

by Unpaid_Devushka



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpaid_Devushka/pseuds/Unpaid_Devushka
Summary: Investigating a disappeared inhuman boy, the team head to St. Agnes, where he stayed, to find some clues.





	St. Agnes

A nun opened the door for them, smiling at them as she let them inside. Skye hid her face with her hair, falling behind the team slightly. It had been years since she was last here, but it hadn’t changed. They were investigating a boy who was believed to have abilities who had run away from the orphanage. Skye looked around her a she walked through the halls, following the team towards the rec room. The nun was speaking, but Skye couldn’t hear her, distracted by memories, none of them good ones. The nun was suddenly in front of her, and she couldn’t help but flinch slightly.

“Are you okay, dear?” Asked the nun, and Skye forced a smile, nodding.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She smiled at her team. “Just a bit distracted, I’m worried for the boy.”

“Yes, me too. Thomas was a troubled kid.” The nun says, before turning back to the group and pointing through a door way.

“That’s the rec room. You can have a look around, just ask one of us if you would like to look somewhere specific. We ask that no males go into the girls rooms, and no females into the boys room.” The nun told them, before leaving. Before moving forward the team turns to face Skye, looking at her worriedly.

“Skye, if this is too much, you ca-”

“Coulson, I’m fine.” Skye interrupts him, pushing to the front of her team and walking into the rec room. The others follow, and pause when they see the bare room. Skye immediately moves to sit next to a small girl, talking to her. The others spread out, looking around for a few minutes, before Coulson speaks again.

“We should check the rooms.” Coulson speaks again, and everyone agrees, standing up. They wait a moment for Skye, who slips something to the little girl, before joining them. Coulson leads them up the stairs, walking towards where the nun said the dorm rooms were.

“Oh, these poor children.” Simmons mumbles as they walked past the open door of the girls room. Skye looked away from the thin mattresses and the beds that creaked even when there was no-one on them. They walked down to the end of the hallway, where the boys room was. Coulson, Fitz and Hunter walked into the room while May, Simmons and Skye waited outside.

“This was Thomas’s bed.” Coulson says, moving over to the bed with a small drawer beside it. Fitz opened the drawers which was full of clothes and nick-nacks. Skye sighed at this, knowing that the nuns must have gone through his stuff and added clothes and things. She watched for another minute as the boys searched his area, before sighing and pushing into the room. Ignoring the others saying that she wasn’t allowed in the room, she pulled out the bottom drawer and tipped everything out onto the floor, turning the drawer upside down. Tapped to the bottom of the drawer was a notebook, and she pulled it out and handed it to Coulson silently, before sliding the drawer back in place and walking out of the room. The team gaped at her, but she just walked into the girls room, looking around herself, before moving to the bed by the window. As the others crowded around the book she stood on the bed, reaching up to the top of the windowsill and pulled down a necklace. She smiled at it, the cold metal familiar even after all the years. She stepped down off the bed and slipped it into her pocket, before joining the others by the book.

“You know, you weren’t supposed to go in there,” Simmons tells her, and Skye just rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, but they weren’t going to find it. Besides, the nun’s never actually check.” Skye mumbles back, before Coulson starts to speak.

“This says the boy had next to no clothes, but he had plenty in his drawers,” he says, confused.

“Those weren’t his clothes.” Everyone turns to Skye as she speaks.

“What?” Asked Bobbi.

“The nuns planted them. Look at them, their like new. They just took them from the donation box and put them in his draw because they knew we were coming. We should go talk to Mother Superior, see what she knows.” Skye says.

“The who now?” Fitz asks, and Skye sighs.

"Mother Superior? The nun who runs this place.” Skye answers, before walking down the hallway. The team glance at each other as they follow Skye.

“Excuse me, where is Mother Superior’s office?” Skye asks a nun, who gives her a few directions. She nods, and says a quick thank you before continuing on.

“Do you really think she’s okay?” Jemma asks Bobbi, who was walking beside her. Bobbi looks down at the younger agent, who was chewing on her lip as they followed Skye.

“Skye’s strong, Simmons. She’ll tell us if something was wrong. Besides, I don’t know how similar this orphanage is to the one she stayed in.” Bobbi replied, before stopping with the group.

“This is her office.” Skye gestures to the closed door, and sensing her hesitation, Coulson steps forward and knocks on the door.

“Come in.” someone calls from inside, so Coulson pushes the door open, stepping inside. Skye lets the others walk in ahead of her, before stepping in and leaving the door slightly ajar. The room hadn’t changed in the slightest, and she never wanted to be in a room alone with any Mother Superior again, especially not this one.

“Ahh, I was wondering when you would come visit. Is there anything I can do to help?” The Mother Superior asked, and Coulson nodded.

“Yes. When we were searching we found what seems to be Thomas’ journal.” He says, and Skye watches as her eyes widen for a second, before she stands.

“Yes, Thomas likes to make up stories about this place. He was troubled, you must know that though, you wouldn’t be here otherwise.” She says, trying to brush it off. Skye steps forward with a sudden burst of courage, taking the journal from Coulson and flicking to a random page, before reading it out loud.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, I was too sore from the beating I got from the Mother Witch. She didn’t let me eat today either, but Sam sneaked me some food. I hope he didn’t get caught.” She flips to another page.  
“I need new clothes, but I know I wont get any. I’ll be beat if I ask for some, for being ungrateful, but all my clothes have holes in them and the soles are coming off my shoes. I should get new clothes next month though, so hopefully I can make them last until then.” She closes the book, looking at the Mother Superior.

“That doesn’t sound like something a fifteen year old boy would make up.” She said, handing the journal back to Coulson, who was watching her curiously along with everyone else, wondering what Skye was doing. The Mother Superior had a slight blush of anger across her face which she tried to hide.

“Thomas wasn’t a normal boy. As I’ve said he’s-”

“Troubled, yes, I’ve heard. I was too, apparently. They are still calling you all witches then.” She says, changing the topic.

“Pardon?” Asks the nun.

“Witches. That’s what I used to call all you nuns. I guess the name caught on.” Skye smiles sweetly at the nun. Mother superior stares at her for a moment, before something clicks and a look of shock crosses her face.

“Mary-Sue?” The nun asks in almost a whisper.

“It’s Skye,” she deadpans, ignoring the stares of her team she could feel burning into her back.

“Although, I’ve told you that before. Many times. You never listened.” Skye continued, starting to pace the small office. She walked over to a small cupboard, raising her eyebrow at the nun.

“Will I find in here what I think I will?” She asks, and the Mother Superior rushes over, grabbing her hands roughly.

“Don’t you dare Mary-Sue.” She hissed, but Skye just pulled her hands out of the nun’s tight grip, glaring at the nun, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small USB on a chain.

“Would you like to know what I have on this Mother Superior?” Skye asked, swinging it back and forth. She continued speaking before the nun could, and walked behind the nun’s desk, over towards a shelf.

“Do you remember that night you left your window open cause it was hot? Well, you were right in thinking someone snuck in. But nobody took anything. Instead, I planted a camera right….. Here!” Skye exclaimed, pulling a small, dead camera out from nowhere. She turned to face the nun, who was standing there speechless. She held up the USB again as she talked.

“I have a six months worth of video on here. And that’s just of me. I have a few videos from other kids, but I didn’t like saving the videos of the others. I wonder what would happen if I sent this to the police.” Skye trailed off as the Mother Superior spoke.

“You wouldn’t. We give these worthless children a home! Worthless children like you, whose parents didn’t even want them!” She exclaimed, but Skye ignored her. The rest of the team were appalled by what was being said, and Coulson went to speak, but May shook her head at him. This was something Skye had to do.

“Tell us what happened with Thomas.” The nun sighed and sat down behind her desk. Skye stood where she was, arms folded across her chest as she glared at the nun, her and the others waiting for answers.

“He was on his way back from a foster family when the car got into a wreck. Everyone involved in the wreck died, but not him. The car seemed to be crushed from the inside out, but his area was undamaged. He ran away from the scene and we haven’t been able to find him since.” The nun rubbed her temple, looking humiliated. She then looked up to Skye expectantly, to which Skye raised an eyebrow.

“The videos?” She asked, but Skye shook her head.

“No.” She answered bluntly, securing the necklace around her neck and tucking it into her shirt, before leaving the room. The door closed behind her and the team finally snapped out of the trance they were in and turned to glare at the Nun.

After a moment of silence they all filed out, catching up with Skye, who was already out the front door. They walk in silence to the cars, Jemma, Bobbi, Skye and May getting in one, while the boys got in the other. Skye sat in silence for a moment, before sighing.

“Can we stop somewhere first? There is something I need to do.” Skye says, and May nods, turning the car and driving without needing to be told where. Once the car stops Skye gets out, everyone following her.

“You guys don’t need to come in for this. I’m just going to give them the videos.” Skye says, and they nod. Bobbi still walks in with her, and as she walks up to the desk a lady turns to face her.

“Hi, how can I help you today?”

“Hi, I have to hand in a video. It’s on the USB. It was taken in the office of the Mother Superior of St. Agnes Orphanage. You might want to watch it. And then arrest her.” With that Skye turned and left, much to the confusion of the officer. 

She didn’t speak as she got back into the car, leaning her head against Bobbi’s shoulder.

“Skye, if you ever want to talk about what was on the USB, we are here. All of us.” May spoke as they drove into the hanger of the Bus, turning to face Skye. Jemma and Bobbi nodded, Bobbi pressing a small kiss to Skye’s temple.

“I know. Thank you. It means a lot.” Skye smiled as she got out of the SUV. She finally had a family, for how long she didn’t know, but for now, she was happy.


End file.
